1. Related Applications
This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/672,217 filed Jul. 16, 2012 and U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/674,263 filed Jul. 20, 2012.
U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/672,217, U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/674,263, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,845 issued Jul. 4, 1995 are each hereby incorporated by reference.
2. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressure vessels and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for composite overwrapped pressure vessels.
3. The Background Art
The development of advanced composite materials has enabled the development of lightweight pressure vessels with composite overwrap material. There are several different classifications of these pressure vessels including Type 4, which is a non-metallic liner with composite overwrap.
One of the design challenges associated with a Type 4 pressure vessel is the interface between the non-metallic liner and the metallic boss. The interface must provide a leak proof design that can withstand cyclic pressurization and depressurization over the life of the pressure vessel. Accordingly, what is needed is a boss that supports a leak proof engagement with a non-metallic liner.